eineschrecklichnettefamiliefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 7
frame|Staffel 7 In der siebten Staffel 7 von Al Bundy – Eine schrecklich nette Familie ist anfangs der nervige kleine Sieben dabei. Bud wird Student und knallt nicht nur die Zukünftige von Vetter Jimmy, Al ist als Hippie unterwegs und Steve kehrt in der legendären Piratenfolge zurück. Die siebte Staffel hat 26 Episoden, wurde 1992 / 1993 in den USA gesendet und bereits 1994 das erste mal auf RTL. [[Staffel 6|Staffel 6 ( |< )]] ... [[Staffel 8|'( >| )' Staffel 8]] Epsiode 01 – Die magische Sieben – Magnificent Seven In Die magische Sieben taucht überraschend der kleine Sieben auf. Peggy hat eine Cousine Ida Mae, die kommt aus Wanker County mit ihrem Mann Zemus vorbei, einem krass doofen Hinterwäldler. Sie lassen ihr sechstes Kind Sieben einfach da, Peggy ist begeistert, die anderen natürlich nicht. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Epsiode 02 – Samstagabend bei den Bundys – T-R-A Something, Something Spells Tramp In Samstagabend bei den Bundys geht es um einen typischen Samstagabend bei den Bundys. Bud versucht verzweifelt, ein Date zu kriegen und wird ordentlich verarscht. Peggy will ausgehen, Al will seine Ruhe. Kelly hat natürlich ein Date, verweigert aber überraschend das Fummeln im Auto. Beim Fussmarsch nach Hause trifft sie an der Landstrasse auf zwei andere Verweigerinnen, die ebenfalls scharf und stockhohl sind. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (21:00) ... Epsiode 03 – Jeder Bundy hat einen Geburtstag – Every Bundy Has a Birthday In Jeder Bundy hat einen Geburtstag legen sie einen Geburtstag für Sieben fest und feiern ihn im Park. ... Am Ende verprügeln die Bundys die Schnösel-Familie, ähnlich wie in der Stau-Folge n / m. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Epsiode 04 – Al oben ohne – Al on the Rocks In Al oben ohne muss Al einen Zweitjob annehmen, weil Peggy unglaublich viel Geld für den nervigen Sieben ausgibt. Währenddessen muss Jefferson gar nicht arbeiten, obwohl Marcy deshalb rumzickt. Al fängt als Oben-Ohne-Barkeeper an und ist ein paar Tage lang der König. Dann nimmt er leichtsinnigerweise Jefferson mit und natürlich ist sofort er der Star. Al wird gedemütigt heimgeschickt. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Epsiode 05 – Reizwäsche – What I Did for Love In Reizwäsche hat Peggy Sexfrust ... Dessousladen, wie damals mit Steve in der legendären Folge n / m. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Epsiode 06 – Buds verzweifelte Suche – Frat Chance In Buds verzweifelte Suche versucht Bud eine Studentenverbindung zu gründen, um endlich ein Mädchen zu befummeln. Seine traurige Crew besteht aus Francis, Ahmed und dem alten Guss. Sie üben in der Garage der Bundys irgendwelche Verbindungsrituale und ziehen die Hosen runter. Al poltert mit dem Dodge in die Garage und in den Chipstisch. Er hält die vier natürlich für traurige, kleine "Schwuchteln". Irgendwann ziehen sie ihre Hosen wieder hoch und planen eine Studenten-Togaparty. Am Tag der Party in der Garage kommt natürlich keiner, die Vier haben Togas und Lorbeerkranz an. Kelly hält kurz einen Vortrag über echte Männer. Die vier Erachsenen verarschen sie auch noch und fahren ins ... Bud zieht sich um und hat auf einmal scharfe Studentinnen im engen Minirock am Start, weil er sich als schwul ausgegeben hat. Al und Jefferson springen als Partytänzer ein. Bud kann zum Schluss mit einer im roten Mini knutschen. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Epsiode 07 – Für Bier gegen Wein – The Chicago Wine Party In Für Bier gegen Wein droht eine neue Biersteuer, die von Marcy supported wird. So beginnt sich Al erstmals für Politik zu interessieren. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Epsiode 08 – Kellys neuer Job – Kelly Doesn’t Live Here Anymore In Kellys neuer Job wird Kelly Kellnerin in einem Diner (was sonst). In der sechsten Staffel hat sie aber schon mal im Freizeitpark gearbeitet. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:49) ... Epsiode 09 – Altrocker – Rock of Ages In Altrocker versucht Al über seinen Schuhladen eine Flugreise zu gewinnen. Am Ende jammt er mit seiner Familie als Altrocker verkleidet in der Erste-Klasse-Longue mit gealterten US-Rockstars. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Epsiode 10 – Begrabt mich neben Fuzzy – Death of a Shoe Salesman In Begrabt mich neben Fuzzy trauert Al um Fuzzy McGee und plant daraufhin seine Beerdigung. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (20:47) Epsiode 11 – Buds Stipendium – The Old College Try In Buds Stipendium meint Bud es geschafft zu haben, er bekommt ein 25.000 $-Stipendium für die Tremaine-Universität. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Epsiode 12 – Waren das noch Zeiten – Christmas In Waren das noch Zeiten versucht Al Geld für Weihnachten aufzutreiben. Seine Familie knechtet ihn und er verzweifelt als Kaufhaus-Weihnachtsmann. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Epsiode 13 – Wer küsst die Braut? – Wedding Show In Wer küsst die Braut? hat Bud Sex mit der Zukünftigen von Vetter Jimmy. *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Epsiode 14 – Al fährt angeln – It Doesn’t Get Any Better Than This In Al fährt angeln sind sie auf der Hütte (wie damals mit Steve und dem Bären ?) *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Epsiode 15 – Wer hat Angst vorm Altwerden? – Heels On Wheels In Wer hat Angst vorm Altwerden? kauft sich Kelly ein Motorrad und Al hat die endslustige Fantasie als Rocker. (zuletzt 09.04.2015) *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Peggy schaut Homeshopping ... Al kommt heim und erzählt von einer homoerotischen Anekdote. Peggy will ausgehen. ... Kelly kommt heim, im rosa Mini (lange Haare) von ihrem Restaurantjob. Sie ist auch fertig. Sie machen Schwulenwitze über Al. Bud kommt mit einem Babe von oben ! Lulu, blond, schwarzes Mini-Kleid. Sie hatten offenbar Sex. Sie ist die erste, die das nicht sofort bereut ! Sie ist auch die schärfste bisher. Sie gibt ihm sogar Geld. Seine Masche ist, er ist Nackt-Zeichenmodell. Er mit Vollbart im weißen Unterhemd. Bud ist im Aufwind ! Kelly fühlt sich jetzt alt. Al und Bud sind in der Garage beim Dodge, er versucht sich betont unschwul zu verhalten. Da kommt Kelly mit einem neuen Motorrad und mit Bikerjacke. Peggy will Kelly warnen. Marcy (Pagenschnitt) mit Jefferson kommt rein und gratuliert Al zum Motorrad, in der Hoffnung er derrennt sich. Jefferson und Marcy erzählen unaufgefordert bizarre Geschichten aus ihrem Leben. Jefferson bringt die verstörte Marcy weg. Peggy (im geschlossenen Leopardenoberteil) wird scharf. Kelly redet wirr. Al sagt nichts. Peggy nötigt Al zum Sex ! Später ist Al wieder in der Garage. Er hat eine legendäre Fantasie von einem Leben auf dem Motorrad. Mit langen Haaren und Jeansweste und Rockmusik. (Das war der Hammer damals.) Mit drei Bikini-Babes. Wieder wach, fährt er los, prallt aber gegen Kelly und den Dodge. Totalschaden beim Motorrad. ... Al sitzt im Vollgips auf der Couch und ist hilflos. Kelly redet wirr. Peggy sichert sich den Motor. - Ende. Epsiode 16 – Der Mann mit der leeren Hose – Mr. Empty Pants In Der Mann mit der leeren Hose sind ... (zuletzt 09.04.2015) *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Peggy schleppt Al in einen Beautysalon. Er soll 300 $ hinlegen. Jefferson ist natürlich da auch Kunde, er nimmt die "Macho-Behandlung". Peggy klaut auch noch den Geldbeutel. ... Sie zeichnet überraschenderweise Comics. Marcy (Pagenschnitt) kommt auch noch rein. Jefferson hat ihr den 3-Uhr-Termin weggeschnappt. Sie lobt Peggys Comic. Al kommt zurück, er hat Ärger bekommen. ... Zwei Monate später hat Peggy Comic Erfolg. ... kurz darauf überregional, das ganze Land spricht darüber. Kelly spricht sehr wirr (Lederjacke?). Al bekommt ein Angebot vom Playgirl. Später bei den Aufnahmen (3 mega Bikini-Babes) schleicht sich Bud mit rein. Al macht echt Fotos mit den Babes, doch dann ist plötzlich schluss. ... ... Epsiode 23 – Wenn ich mich zur Ruhe setze – Tis Time To Smell The Roses In Wenn ich mich zur Ruhe setze nimmt Al den Vorruhestand an, muss aber bald wieder als Schuhverkäufer arbeiten. (zuletzt 17.04.15) *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) ... Epsiode 24 – Wer klaut hier mein Auto? – Old Insurance Dodge In Wer klaut hier mein Auto? wird der Dodge gestohlen. (zuletzt 17.04.15) *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Peg gleich am Anfang: "Ich hab' nur den Müll in zwei Tüten verteilt." (für Als Mittagessen) Epsiode 25 – Die Nöte eines Ehebrechers – Wedding Repercussions In Die Nöte eines Ehebrechers taucht Vetter Jimmy auf ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) Die Nöte eines Ehebrechers ... Epsiode 26 – 500.000 Dollar für Al – The Proposition In 500.000 Dollar für Al ist Al mal wieder kurzzeitig der König ... *Fernsehserien.de – Kabel1-Inhaltsangabe *Stream – (23:00) 500.000 Dollar für Al ... Quellen *Wikipedia – ein Kapitel zur Handlung der 7. Staffel *Married with Children Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *Fernsehserien.de – Episodenführer 7. Staffel *Bundy-Quiz – (seit 2018 dead) - ein lustiges Quiz zur 7. Staffel Kategorie:Episode